


where is the lemon? [art]

by dgr



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, arthur being... arthur, cuteness, really simple art, the travelling lemon~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur's mental faculties are challenged by an epic round of the travelling lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	where is the lemon? [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).




End file.
